In recent years, as one of countermeasures against environmental problems, attention has been paid to a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like running with driving force of a motor. In such vehicles, electric devices such as a motor, a generator, an inverter, a converter, and a battery generate heat by transmission and reception of electric power. Therefore, these electric devices need to be cooled. Accordingly, there is a proposed technique for cooling a heat-generating body utilizing a vapor compression refrigeration cycle used as an air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-69733 (PTD 1) discloses a system for cooling a heat-generating body utilizing a coolant for an air-conditioning apparatus. In the system, a heat exchanger for performing heat exchange with air-conditioning air and a heat exchanger for performing heat exchange with the heat-generating body are arranged in parallel on a coolant passage extending from an expansion valve to a compressor.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-82066 (PTD 2) discloses a cooling system, in which when a coolant is accumulated in an evaporator, a compressor is operated to recover the coolant accumulated in the evaporator, and then, an HV device of the vehicle is started to start the operation of a pump.